


Sepia

by DrbWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wild Story Just Fucking Appears:</p>
<p>"I never knew this would happen."<br/>-Marvin</p>
<p>Or, people get dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He stared at the vial in his hand blankly. He knew they would come after him soon, so he had to be quick. But still he hesitated. How could he turn his back on those who helped him so much? He didn't want to betray them, much less the first time it had happened. He couldn't focus on that, though. A more pressing matter had made itself known. The vial was a heavy burden on his mind. It felt like lead in his numb, shaking hands. 

A shaking hand rose to swipe at the sweat that was gathering on his brow. Both hands returned to the vial. With dread he unstoppered the vial and lifted it to his trembling lips. The silky smooth concoction caressed his tongue as it slithered it's way down his throat. A stuttered breath escaped him. 

The vial shattered as it hit the floor. 

Blue tinted lips formed a single word, as a smile graced his lips.

His limp body hit the floor with a resounding thud.


	2. Blood

The scene was one of chaos.

The victim’s wife, Marie Shougo, was screaming, with tears rolling down her ruddy cheeks. Her head shook haphazardly in denial leaving a whirlwind of ginger hair flying in its wake. She didn’t seem to notice the tight hold that her brother-in-law had on her. His hands were stretching her dress to the limits, seeing as it strained to hold the extended stomach that she had. The cotton dress was being stressed to the point that it suddenly popped within two minutes of the small woman being held.

“Not my Marcus! No, no, no, _no!_ ” Her voice rose in pitch as she creamed until suddenly her voice broke and she fell into hysterical sobs. Her face was soaked, her blue eyes bloodshot, her hair a bird’s nest.

Who could have done this? He wondered. It must have been someone pure evil to leave a woman a widow at the age of barely 24. It was cruel indeed. Marcus’ wife was approximately nine months pregnant, at least Marvin thought she was, and looked ready to pop. His eyes glistened with tears just looking at her. He couldn’t believe it had even happened; the murder of an up and coming businessman, having established his very successful sole-trader business at the age of 18, he had his whole life ahead of him, married to a bombshell beauty and a child on the way, he had the perfect life. A perfect life that was taken from him suddenly, a life cut short. And the thought and calculation that had to have gone into it, the- his _body,_ it was- it was so… _grotesque_.

It was a regular afternoon in the quiet neighborhood of Bundeschka when it happened. Marvin didn’t know how it had happened, but he knew that it must have been horrible. He and Mrs. Shougo had been driving up the lane talking about the doctor’s appointment they had just left. Marcus, he- he couldn’t go because he had an important meeting with some sponsors that he couldn’t afford to miss. They had called him suddenly, Marcus had explained to him, the man’s words as always tainted by his southern accent. It had been a hard decision for Marcus to make. One that…perhaps could have saved his life.

As the car approached the bland white house of the Shougo’s, Mrs. Shougo had seemed to notice something as she gazed at the house. Her eyes widened as she stared at the house for some time longer. “Something’s wrong,” she said, worried.

_“What made her say that?”_

The lights in the house were on. All of them. The lights from the bathroom, bedroom, and living room were on, as well as the porch light. The Shougo’s never did that. They were an energy conscious couple; they always turned the light off as they left a room. That wasn’t the only thing. The front door was wide open. Which, people don’t _do_ that here. There are stories of things going missing or being moved. No one wanted to invite any spirits into their homes.

_“…spirits?”_

It’s just a myth that people have.

_“So you walked up the stone path and through the door, what did you see?”_

Despite the foreboding words of Mrs. Shougo, he hadn’t really expected what he saw. As they walked into the house, a strong scent of blood reached them. Mrs. Shougo had waked ahead of him, so he hadn’t seen the body right away, but her bloodcurdling scream raised the hairs on the back of his neck. The house was eerily silent, except for the fervent praying that Mrs. Shougo took up as she raced to the center of the living room. Sat there on the dumpy couch was Marcus. He was all we could see. His body was posed like- like he didn’t want to see something. His hands covered his eyes and seemed to have been taped there. Right between his hands, there was a gaping would that dribbled blood and pink jelly. The white of the skull could be seen in the wound. His body was otherwise just limp, his legs splayed out before him, providing a clear view of the man’s genitalia, especially his hard cock that jutted out proudly. There was not a stitch of clothes on him. The blood had stained the backrest ocean blue couch that he sat on. A strange thing though was that his feet were wet, and the sky blue carpet beneath his feet was dark blue with saturation. It was strange because he wasn’t wet anywhere else. The carpet that led to the couch was dry as well, which was odd.

_“The carpet probably dried before you arrived.”_

Otherwise, everything was as it should be. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was stolen or moved. It just seemed that someone came up to him and shot him.

_“That’s enough, son. If we need to get in touch with you we’ll let Officer Michaels know. I’ll have him come pick you up. Michaels, come get your kid.”_

The murder didn’t sit right with him. Something needed to be done. Not that Marvin believed that he would do it, but the way that Marcus died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this works out, eh? Could be great! Let's hope.
> 
> I always appreciate it when my readers respond, even if with just a smiley face.
> 
> ~Love~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started another fic. 
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Come see me at Tumblr, I'm drblovewrite.


End file.
